


A Bedtime Story

by waywardmuppet



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Supernatural AU: Gabriel Lives, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuppet/pseuds/waywardmuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's been taking care of his little brother Cas for quite some time - and on this night, he decides to tell Cas one of his favorite bed time stories about the Winchesters. Light Destiel/Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

“Tell that one again, Gabriel.” Castiel is leaning forward in his bed, small fingers clenched tight together. “That one is my favorite.”

Gabe smiles, and the lollipop in his mouth almost falls out. Almost. 

“Fine, fine,” the older brother laughs, breath coming out in light huffs. He’s not sure why his younger sibling is so obsessed with these fairy tales - but hey, if it keeps his mind off dad not ever being home, Gabe’ll tell them every day. 

“So, you, Castiel, angel of the lord - “

“I like this part.”

“Shh, Cas.” Gabe’s laughing though, pulling the sucker out of his mouth in order to start the story with his favorite ‘dramatic pop’ sound.

“So there you are, Castiel, angel of the lord. And Sam and Dean have gotten themselves into trouble again-“

“They’re  _always_  in trouble,” Castiel giggles, the sound like music - and Gabe can’t find it in him to be mad at the little runt for interrupting again.

“Yeah, well. They’re both too stubborn for their own good. Anyway - there they are, trying to find a way to save the world again. Demons are everywhere - Sam’s just gotten himself gunned down, and Dean’s nowhere in sight. So Sam, he’s quick - he’s got his blade out in one move. But there are too many of them! Sam’s down again and there are three demons approaching -“

“No! No, Gabriel, that’s not right! Dean has to-“

“Cas!” There’s only a short pause before the older brother is rolling his eyes, opening his mouth again. “ _Anyway_. Sam’s down and the demons are fast approaching. One’s already trying to manipulate him, tease him about the demon blood - it’s hopeless. Sam knows he’ll never get out. And in the other room, Dean’s passed out, having dealt with a clan of vampires!”

“Vampires  _and_ demons?” Cas’ eyes are wide, so full of innocent blue that Gabe laughs once more. The kid’s heard this story so many times - but he never really gets used to it. Perhaps Gabriel has his story-telling talent to thank for that.

“Yes,” he continues, eyes alight with such fondness at his brother’s worry. “But it’s okay Cas - this is where you come in. Castiel, angel of the lord - he flutters in, wings and all - and smites everything in the room after helping Sam and Dean out of there.”

“Everything?” Awe-struck, Castiel leans even more forward in his bed, almost on Gabriel’s lap now.

“Everything. Castiel won and the boys were okay, thanks to their guardian angel.”

“I like Dean.” Cas was thoughtful as he spoke, fingers lacing themselves together even tighter to keep himself from squirming. “I want to tell him that he’s a good person and that people love him. And he deserves that love, too.”

“I like Sam.” Gabe was putting the lollipop back into his mouth now, the cherry flavor a welcome relief to the anxiousness building up inside of his chest. “I’d like to tell him that he’s just as strong as anyone else.”

“I like both,” Castiel agreed, chapped lips turning upwards into a small grin. “They both save the world. I want to save the world too.”

“Shh, you will. I promise. One day you’re gonna’ be big, kiddo,” Gabriel breathes out, reaching over to grab the blankets in order to tuck his younger sibling into bed. “You’ll save the world.”

“Do you think there are really such things as angels, Gabriel? Or the Winchesters?”

Gabe feels a tightening in his chest, a surge of guilt as he chuckles, leaning down to kiss his brother’s forehead, speaking yet another lie. “Of course. I’ve told you Cas, you’re an angel. And don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Even dad?”

“Especially dad,” he replies, pulling back just far enough to see Castiel grin.

It never takes long for the little guy to fall asleep - and once Cas’ eyes droop closed, once his breathing evens out - Gabe shuts the kid’s door with a soft click, heavy footsteps bringing him to the living room.

“You can’t keep feeding him lies, Gabriel.” Michael looks up, just barely from his book. “We’re nothing special and you know it.”

Gabe thinks to himself, bitterly, about how true his older sibling’s statement is. Michael, the man who works two jobs because he’s the oldest. Lucifer - the one who ran away. Dad - an enraged man that Gabriel has only seen once this month.

Then there’s himself - the one who turns away from his brother with a muttered, “shut up” before grabbing for his jacket. He’s headed out for another night on the street - another night of regrets, of suckers that aren’t flavored with artificial cherry, of anxiousness that eats at his stomach and is wasting him away.

But then, Gabe notes, pausing at the end of the sidewalk before looking back up to his younger brother’s window, there’s Cas. Castiel, the youngest, who has hopes to save the world. 

The streetlights are all turning on, one by one, as Gabe turns his head towards the first car that stops. As his knuckles tighten around the door’s handle, and as the man across from him mutters something about how much he’s willing to pay, Gabriel turns back to look at the small window atop the broken house down the street, where a ruffled mess of black hair is peering out at him with a large, silly grin.

Just so long as Castiel can get out - can believe for one day more that he truly is an angel of the lord - every night is worth it.


End file.
